Phantom Secret
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Danny has a secret more than just being half-ghost. He's also a vampire. The one who turn him is coming for him. It's a secret that may have to be reveal to his family since he's going to go with his sire.


**A request oneshot.**

 **Don't own either Danny Phantom or Karin/Chibi Vampire. Author ownly owns the plot mainly.**

Phantom Secret

Summary: Danny has a secret more than just being half-ghost. He's also a vampire. The one who turn him is coming for him. It's a secret that may have to be reveal to his family since he's going to go with his sire.

Warnings: Crossover pairing, AR, Vampire/Ghost Danny, ooc, light slash

* * *

Blood. The sweet scent of blood. The tangy flavor strong and could easily be tasted. Danny clenches his teeth together feeing the canine fangs coming out hidden from sight. His nails ripe into the sheets underneath him. The hunger burns his throat and a soft keen whine slips out. Baby blue eyes shift to neon green than a brief red color before going back to normal.

"No," He hisses pushing the hunger urges as Jazz searches for a Band-Aid in the bathroom down the hall from him.

This is his sister! He's not going to put her through his new life as a vampire and half-ghost! Technically it's his fault. How he supposed to know at the time his sire and mentor, Ren Maaka was a vampire hunting for food sensing his emotions of overloaded stress becoming stronger than before. Other than he start to develop feelings for the older vampire which makes some matters worse since Ren can sense it but says nothing of it.

Danny shakes his head, raven hair longer than it been before with several strands snow white of his Phantom form falling into his eyes. This is something new he seen earlier. The warning Ren given him that both vampire and ghost halves are merging with his human body making the changes permanent. He will have to tell his family about his vampire blood soon.

 _"Daniel,"_ the male voice purrs in his mind making his heart race and soothing the blood lust.

His sire is nearby somewhere. Danny sighs with relief but at the same time his heart aches. He won't be able to stay with his family. He been given a six months after his turning to spend time with his family something others haven't been given. He manages to have strong control not to attack anyone so far and sneaking a few feedings here and there during his ghost fighting as well. He straightens his clothes before heading out.

"Um Jazz can you head downstairs to get mom and dad in the living room? I have something to tell you guys," Danny asks spotting his older sister who nods watching him closely.

"Sure thing," She answers heading down stairs wondering what's going on.

Danny goes to the bathroom ignoring the fake myth of no reflection making him half smile remember something been the first he ask about after his freak out making Ren smile. He learn Ren isn't one to give much of emotion or feeling unless know what to look for. He wets his face to help calm his nerves before taking one last look at himself feeling a tear roll down his cheek before heading downstairs.

He finds his family is sitting in the living room with a guest. His heart leaps in his throat seeing the familiar tall figure of Ren Maaka taking a sip of tea.

"Danny," Ren greets smirking at the young vampire sensing spike of his feelings which he takes notice of before looking at his family. "Mrs. Fenton, Daniel will benefit from the training my family company has and even offer a full paid scholarship for university."

"But Japan is so far," Maddie answers biting her lip while Jack smiles happily at his youngest child.

"I want to go Mom," Danny answers sighing. "There is more as well. This university….Its for Vampires and other paranormal beings."

"Vampire?" Jazz picks up the hint looking carefully as Maddie while Jack frowns confuse.

"Yes I'm a vampire," Danny whispers flinching and curling into himself already prepare for his family's anger and hate.

"Honey you are my son and I love you," The soft words full of a mother's love warms Danny's heart as Maddie pulls him into a hug.

"Can you sense ghosts?" Jack ask almost bouncing in his seat grinning widely accepting the fact making Ren to almost choke at the words wondering how he would take his youngest sister's doll that is possessed by a spirit.

"I don't know." Danny answers truthfully feeling grateful at his family's acceptance of him. "You don't mind?"

"Kid you are still my son as your mother state," Jack grins walking to his son giving him a hug before turning to Ren. "Keep an eye on my boy Fang."

"Ren and I will," Ren answers getting up taking Danny's arm leading outside the Fenton household with a small smirk, "Ready to change into a bat?"

"Yes," Danny's gleeful answers before two bats are seen flying in the night sky.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
